100 ways to Piss Off Raven
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: 100 ways to piss off the oh-so-piss-off-able!... and of course we mean Raven. :P


-

100 Ways to make Raven Angry

--

Beast Boy coming next :D

--

1. Tell her about all the fans of her and Beast Boy as a couple

2. Tell her that her father Trigon was a badass

3. Call her an Emo Bird

4. Sneak up behind her and put one of Beast Boy's dirty socks in her hood

5. Tell Beast Boy that if he needs to use the bathroom, nobody's in there, when Raven is actually taking a shower

6. Get a water balloon and throw it at her… and run.

7. Color her hood with a pink permanent marker

8. Draw the words "We could kill two birds with one stone, but we love Robin too much" on her wall

9. Staple a picture of Terra to her favorite book

10. Give her favorite book to the garbage man

11. Throw her favorite book in Beast Boy's closet so she can never find it again

12. Replace all her books with Barney and Friends

13. Replace all her books with dictionaries

14. Buy a huge plastic tub of ravens, and set it on top of the doorway to her room, so when she's goes in there so they flood her room

15. Tell her reading books actually doesn't make her smarter

16. Ask her if she's lesbian.

17. Taunt her about Trigon by asking in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice impression, "WHO'S YOUR DADDY, AND WHAT DOES HE DO?"

18. Tell her Terra was nicer than her

19. Tell her about hentai

20. Tell her about hentai about her

21. Tell her that you don't need to tell hentai about her because it already knows about her

22. Say 21 over and over and over again until she gets a headache

23. Tell Starfire that Raven wants her toenails painted pink

24. Do number 23 but also tell Starfire that Raven said even if Raven screams to stop and not paint her toenails, for Starfire to do it anyway.

25. Say something to Raven about her toenails if number 23 or 24 works

26. Replace her magic mirror with a bag of make-up

27. Tell her there's something called botox

28. Tell her that Starfire makes her look like a flat-chested gothic moron

29. Tell Beast Boy and/or Cyborg that Raven says she wants to play Stank-ball, and wants the game to start right now, and that she's already armed.

30. Call her a witch

31. Do 30, but replace W with B

32. Draw a smiley face on her magic mirror

33. Draw a huge smiley face on her bedroom floor

34. Throw tons of wet sponges at her

35. Tell her that she makes Britney Spears look sane

36. Tell her that Beast Boy is going to have her babies

37. After 36, tell her they would be weird physic shape shifting green-and-gray colored babies.

38. Pretend to be on the phone and tell her that her father wants to talk to her

39. Keep on calling her cell phone and hanging up until it says, "This caller's cell phone is in pieces up against a wall"

40. Wash her clothes with Starfire's so hers turn out pink

41. Go inside the magic mirror, knock out all of her sides except the happy one, somehow get out, and then stick her with Starfire, so after a few hours she'll wake up with every girly add-on imaginable.

42. Stick Beast Boy's dirty underwear on her face during her sleep.

43. Tell Raven that she's a tard with a leotard

44. Ask Raven where she went to school

45. Ask Raven if she's still a virgin

46. Tease her about loving Beast Boy

47. Do something to her angering enough to get you slapped

48. Get Timmy Tantrum to her room so she has to baby-sit

49. Remind her 'Baby-sitting doesn't actually mean you sit on the baby, no matter how much you want to'

50. Tell her that her legs look ugly

51. Tell her she should be working at a store that sells belly piercings

52. Ask her if she's feeling gray, and no matter what her answer is, say 'But, wait. YOU ARE GRAY."

53. Call her the Wizard of Oz

54. Tell her that she has Dark Boobies

55. Call her Underwear Girl

56. Call her The Freakish Cloaked Gypsy

57. After doing 53, 54, 55, or 56, stick your tongue out and make a run for it

58. Ask her if she's really a 200-year-old witch.

59. Tell her she looks like Marilyn Manson

60. Tell her she's not really as scary as she thinks

61. Tell her whatever eye make-up she's using, it's not helping those dark circles

62. Fill her room with what's in Beast Boy's closet

63. Dump Beast Boy's dirty laundry on her head

64. Tell Beast Boy she wants to hear a joke

65. Tell Beast Boy to prank call her

66. Prank call her

67. Bake some cookies, and send her them without any heads

68. Tell her that Starfire and her should date

69. Ask her if she's bisexual

70. Spray her with ANY girly perfume

71. Give her Avril Lavigne CDs for a gift

72. Tell her that the hood makes her look retarded

73. Give her a Hoody for a gift

74. Give her a magic wand as a gift with a card that says 'HARRY POTTER!'

75. Stick the Cyborg doll in her hood, and have it holding a sign that says, "I'm in the hood, yo!"

76. Get Starfire to do her hair

77. Tell her that you found her leotard in Beast Boy's closet

78. Give the guys her laundry's undergarments and do it where she can see

79. Put glue inside her hood

80. Put itching powder in her leotard

81. Give her 'Foot repair' cream as a gift

82. For her Birthday present, get her the movie 'Armageddon'

83. Send her a postcard titled 'From Heaven with Bragging Rights. You're never making it up here'

84. Send her an email asking why she wears a leotard

85. Send her an e-mail with fake "You might be a Redneck" jokes with all of them ending in '… if you wear a leotard.'

86. Send her a pair of overalls in the mail with a card saying 'Add this to your weird wardrobe'

87. Send her Super Bubble Donkey Gum from Tokyo in the mail

88. Tell the guy in Tokyo that winked at her where she lives

89. Give her 100 dollars for a gift, but then have a card say it's the drug money she needed

90. Throw Beast Boy's underwear in her face over and over and over again

91. Do number 90 while she's meditating

92. Tell Beast Boy that the new laundry pile is in Raven's closet

93. Ask Raven if she's the Boogeyman's wife

94. Send her a pair of scissors and a marker and a booklet that says, "Instructions: Make dotted lines on wrists, and then cut away"

95. Tell her that birds actually have small brains

96. Call her Big Bird and tell her Beast Boy can be Elmo

97. Replace all her music with all the Tellitubby songs.

98. Give her condoms and tell her "It's mating season for ravens"

99. Tell Raven that Mumbo is coming to turn her into one of Beast Boy's socks.

100. Sell pictures of Raven when she was put in a dress in Mother-May-Eye to the news, and tell Starfire there's news about her home-planet on. She'll drag them all to the TV… note… run for your life

--


End file.
